


Questions & Answers

by terma_archivist



Category: Harsh Realm, The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Alexei's been a very bad boy. Pinocchio and Inga (Pooh_Bah's 'virtual parents') discipline him. The background is all Harsh Realm nonsense but Alex abuse is always something that can stand on it's own
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Mike Pinocchio
Collections: TER/MA





	Questions & Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> This was written for the folk on the HRfic mailing list. Pinocchio and Inga are charactors on Harsh Realm. Pooh_Bah/Lisa is one of the denizens of the HRfic list. This is a bit of fluff, not meant to properly fit into my 'Scoundrels' universe. Alex was tormenting Pooh_Bah by announcing she was preggers to the rest of the list and things got carried away. a tiny little Harsh Realm/X-files crossover

Go to notes and disclaimers 

**Questions & Answers,**

Post HRfic Hallowe'en party, Alexei-abuse  
by Carla Jane 

  
It was like trying to contain a full-grown panther with only his bare hands as weapons, Mike thought. Adrenaline was roaring through both their bodies. Alex stank of fear. Sweat slicked both of them, making it harder to secure a grip. Pain was inconsequential. Every inch of progress was fought over. Mike didn't dare consider how hard this would be if he hadn't bound Alexei as much as he did. 

Inga merely led the way but Mike Pinocchio had to try to wrestle the almost two hundred pound, struggling Russian Agent down the stairs and to the woman's car. It was that little vial in Inga's hand that seemed to be the cause of most of Alexei's panicked terror. It was as funny as hell, that a man who could laugh amid explosions and smirk at pointed guns could be so strung out a bottle of black goo. 

Alexei fought dirty too. Every unsecured part of Alex lashed out. The pair of men tumbled down the last few steps, landing in a heap. The Russian's downfall was that he was more concerned with escaping than doing damage to his opponent. Still, if Pinocchio hadn't managed to fling his arm across Alexei's throat as the darker man tried to squirm free it would be all over. It was dangerous, choking Alex like this but at this point but Pinocchio didn't care. He was furious with this bastard, his whole body was starting to ache with the strain of holding Alexei, and collapsing the son of a bitch's larynx just didn't seem like much of a crime. 

The snarling and kicking were slow to end, and even after Alex went limp Pinocchio kept up the squeezing restraint. 

"He's suffocating." Inga observed indifferently. "Not that I mind if you kill him, but that would make questioning him a bit difficult." 

Pinocchio cursed and dropped the other man to the ground. Delving into one of the many pockets in his pants, Mike produced a small roll of duct tape. "I'm wrapping up his legs too. I'll freakin' carry him the rest of the way." 

* * *

His shoulders were already aching by the time complete awareness returned to him. Alexei could only see Inga but Pinocchio had to be somewhere about. Inga didn't have the physical strength to have strung him up like this. Both of Alexei's wrists were secured to a pole, which hung from an exposed rafter. His feet, once he planted them, barely touched the ground to ease the strain on his arms. 

"I suppose it would be tack to start with 'where am I?' so, how about... what the fuck do you think you're pulling Fossa?" Alexei shouted. "I'll see you in hell for this." 

Inga smiled thinly and she shifted her stance to move her weight to her other hip. "Oh good. You've shored your courage back up again. That will make tearing you apart so much more satisfying." She crossed the dusty floor gracefully, extracting the vial of black oil from her jacket. 

"You aren't going to dump that shit in me. I'm vaccinated... and even if I wasn't, a zombie can't answer questions," Alexei reminded her. His voice was almost steady. 

"You're thinking instead of just reacting like a wild animal. This gets better every moment." Inga Fossa turned the vial over in her hands before tucking it away once more. 

"Let me go right now and I'll write this off as a prank, Inga. No hard feelings," Alexei bargained. "We'll go out, find a nice restaurant with a decent wine list and discuss the reason you're cross with me... like rational adults." He didn't like the solitude this cavernous place suggested. 

"Cross?" Inga repeated his choice of words. "Alex, you're claiming to have impregnated my daughter with one of your basement-built science experiments." Her voice rose. "I'm beyond cross. I'm fucking furious." The obscenity made him flinch, just as she intended. 

"I didn't..." Alexei began. 

"I didn't do it." Pinocchio's sarcastic tone cut across the protest. "No one saw me do it. You can't prove anything." He snarled from behind Alex's back. "Your Bart Simpson routine isn't going to cut it this time, Krycek. This time you've gone too far." 

"Mike. Krasivyj." Alexei attempted to turn but the suspension device wouldn't allow it. "It's not like that." 

"Talk to ME, Alex." Inga's blood red fingernails dug into either side of the captive's chin. "Is my daughter pregnant?" 

"How the fuck would I know?" Alexei shook his head, pulling free. "I had nothing to do with it." 

It wasn't a bar or a wooden pole. The thing that lashed against Alexei's lower back snapped and gave as it hit him. It burned and cut, but it was too diffuse for a whip. Alex was well acquainted with most of the things that could do him damage. His body jerked and his lost his footing, making pain jolt up his arms as well. 

"Wrong answer," Inga finally stated when she was certain that the Russian was listening. 

"Go to hell." Alexei roared and spat. "Bitch!" Green eyes blazed fury. "I don't owe you any answers." 

"TELL US!" Pinocchio bellowed in return. 

The agony of the next blow made Alex groan and throw his head back. 

Inga frowned. Her fingers left his face to trail down the front of his white t-shirt, onto the straining crotch of his black jeans. "Michael, stop. You hitting him isn't going to get us anywhere. This twisted little puppy is just feeling it as foreplay." 

"This?" 

The sharp pain lashed across Alexei's shoulder blades, making him groan and twitch. Pinocchio circled around, a leather belt hanging from his hands. He stared at Alex's face in surprise. 

"Pinocchio." Alex moaned. "Mike, lover." One of his legs lifted, hooking the soldier and dragging Mike against him. "Moi negodyaj." Alexei attempted to steal a kiss. "Take me down and fuck me, Mike... or leave me up and fuck me. I love you so much, want you so badly. I'm sorry Krasivyj. I didn't mean to make you this angry. Please lover. I've missed you." 

Pinocchio's chest heaved, dragging in air that didn't seem to suffice. Unconsciously Mike slid his hand under the tight t-shirt and up Alex's back, feeling slick blood and ripped fabric. 

Alex arched into his lover, begging wordlessly. 

"So Grandfather... " Inga's frosty tone cut into the haze building about the two men. "Are you going to help our Lisa change the diapers on her genetic wonders between bouts of cheap sex with Daddy dearest here?" 

Pinocchio jumped back as if burned, his chest heaving with the effort of disengaging. 

"Michael, if you can't keep control, leave," Inga commanded. 

Pinocchio snarled and stalked off to the far side of the massive, empty room. 

"Bitch." Alexei's foot kicked out, attempting to hurt the woman. "I could shove an icicle up your ass and it'd still be frozen a week later." 

Inga's arms crossed to cover the fact her own nipples were hard and she stared at him as impassively as her racing heartbeat would allow. While she watched his sneer turned into something else entirely. Alex's eyes swept up her frame like a passing flame. 

"That's you're problem, beautiful one. You're cold. How about you let me warm you up?" He licked his lips. "You look so much sweeter with your legs in the air, Inga darling." 

Her expression hardened even further. Inga's fingers clenched white. "We could both leave, Krycek." She threatened. "I might come back in a day or two with some water if I didn't get preoccupied." 

"Inga, lover," Alex soothed. "That won't get you any answers either, not soon enough." 

"I've put a lot of thought into this problem you pose, Alex. Hurting you doesn't work. Drugs seem ineffective against you, according to my sources," she listed. "You're wonderfully designed but you're still human. I find it difficult to accept that the only method that seem effective on you require such a huge time investment." 

The position she had him trapped in didn't allow his shoulders to shrug. 

"You've been so well armoured against anything harsh or complex. So, I began pondering simplicity." Inga reached into a pocket and withdrew a small wad of plastic wrap. "Of course this might kill you but time will eventually answer all my questions about Lisa's state. However, the question for you to decide is if this game you're playing is worth dying over." 

Alexei's legs swung wildly but Inga managed to drop the clear film bag over his shaking head. The fit wasn't tight so Alex was able to gulp in a breathe of air now and again. His calm, unfortunately, began to desert him and panicking made the clinging plastic wind tighter. 

Inga waited until the last possible moment to reach over and peel the dry-cleaning bag off. A hard slap brought Alex back around. Before his eyes regained focus Inga repeated the suffocating torment. 

Five times she watched him pass out before she heard the plea of 'no more'. Leaving the bag still conveniently over his skull, Inga made sure his mouth and ears were clear. "Is Lisa pregnant?" 

"Da. Yes. As far as I know." 

"Who's idea was it?" 

"To make the babies...? Olga and Kate wanted to start on the next generation." Alex's ribs hurt. "Riene and I were kidding around when we suggested using Lisa. But no one in The Family felt like having a baby. Nicki chose." 

Inga brushed her nails across his throat. "Whose babies are they?" 

"Olga built them in her lab. She used some stored eggs and sperm, and then contaminated the DNA with other samples she's been playing with. Pooh_Bah's... I mean Lisa's. Pinocchio's. Santiago's." 

Inga rocked back on her heels. "Oh God." She gathered her composure together. "How developed were the implants?" 

"Four months. She'll be showing soon if the implants both took." 

"You bastard. She's a child herself. Lisa's not ready to raise a family at her age." 

"That part was just a joke." Alex protested. "Nicki wants them harvested from the hospital. Pooh_Bah was never meant to raise them." 

Inga's hand shot out and she yanked the plastic back down again. Her smile widened as Alex fought for air. 

"Don't." Pinocchio shoved his Ex aside and tore the film off his lover's face. 

"Didn't you hear that?" Inga demanded. "This is nothing but a joke to him. He has no concept of the damage he's done." 

"You had your turn," Mike snapped. "Get out of here, Inga. I'll finish this. He's mine to finish." 

"Why to you cut him open with your knife, Michael. We all know how much that little toy means to Alex." She stalked towards the door. "If you take longer than five minutes I'm coming back up here and shooting you both." 

"Please, Mike. Please," Alexei whispered. "Let me down. Get me out of here. I didn't mean to upset you, Krasivyj. You know I love you." Alex gave a coaxing groan, squirming enticingly. "C'mon Lover, before she comes back." 

"You're so damned beautiful." Pinocchio ran a fingertip over Alex's face, tracing out his features. "When you and I are together... we make sparks fly." 

"Lemmie down, moi negodyaj. I'll blow the top of your head off," he wheedled. "I love you, Krasivyj, so much it hurts." 

"Alex." Pinocchio sighed. "I love..." He stalled out and studied the look of desperate hope on his lover's face. "...my daughter." 

Hitting Alex wouldn't have staggered him as much as that last minute substitution. The Russian practically collapsed in on himself. 

"Goodbye Alex. I'll miss you." Pinocchio backed up a few steps, still fascinated by how completely destroyed the bound man appeared. Mike's features hardened however and he turned, walking out without another word. 

"MIKE!" 

The wailing started when Pinocchio was halfway down the stairs. 

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! MIKE!" 

Inga waited at the foot of the staircase. "He's still alive," she observed. 

"MIKE, PLEASE!" 

"Yeah, he is." Pinocchio glanced around the deserted factory. "Is anyone likely to find him here?" 

"YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!" 

"Maybe a realtor, in a month or so, but I wouldn't count on it. This place has been abandoned for years." 

"MICHEAL. I LOVE YOU. KRASIVYJ. PLEASE. I'M SORRY." 

"Squatters, but I doubt that. There's no power or water and the insulation in this place is pitifully inadequate this time of year." She watched her Ex carefully as they crossed the dim expanse. 

"Are you going to talk to Lisa, or should I?" Pinocchio's voice shook. His fists were buried deep in his pockets. 

"KRASIVYJ!" 

It was growing harder to hear the panicked screams as they got closer to the exit. 

"I think we both should. No offence, Michael, but I'd like to know where you are for the next few days." 

Pinocchio hesitated in the doorway. "I think I love him, Inga. I can't do this." 

One thin brow lifted. "You loved me once. You'll get over this just like you did that." Her fingers flicked imperiously toward the car. "Our daughter is forever and she needs you to be strong." 

The door swung shut. 

* * *

Milk and cookies time,  
But not for Lexi. 

Address: [email removed]   
This was written for the folk on the HRfic mailing list.   
Pinocchio and Inga are charactors on Harsh Realm.   
Pooh_Bah/Lisa is one of the denizens of the HRfic list.   
This is a bit of fluff, not meant to properly fit into my 'Scoundrels' universe.   
Alex was tormenting Pooh_Bah by announcing she was preggers to the rest of the list and things got carried away.   
a tiny little Harsh Realm/X-files crossover   
Summary: Alexei's been a very bad boy. Pinocchio and Inga (Pooh_Bah's 'virtual parents') discipline him. The background is all Harsh Realm nonsense but Alex abuse is always something that can stand on it's own.   
Rating: R for violence and language, with male/male sexual overtones   
Disclaimers: Not mine, DUH   
---


End file.
